Serigala Dan Kucing, Sebuah Kisah Cinta Abadi
by The Abnormal Kid
Summary: Kupikir perbedaan itu memisahkan segalanya dariku..tapi ternyata perbedaan itu tak memisahkanku dari cinta..


Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Author : The Abnormal Kid

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Sajin Komamura And Yoruichi Shihouin

Summary : Kupikir perbedaan itu memisahkan segalanya dariku..tapi ternyata perbedaan itu tak memisahkanku dari cinta..

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, Abal abal, Ancur, dll

_Itulah mengapa saya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang sahabat sejati untuk Anda Jika sesuatu yang menyedihkan terjadi dalam hidup Anda, saya akan ada untuk Anda.. Jika sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi dalam hidup saya, saya akan berbagi dengan Anda. Jika Anda menyimpang dari jalan, saya akan menegur Anda Jika Anda melakukan kesalahan, aku akan memaafkanmu.. Jika Anda menemukan diri Anda dalam kesulitan, saya akan memberikan landasan di mana Anda bisa berdiri. Semua untuk membuat orang ini yang memiliki kehilangan cintanya kepada dunia mampu mencintai dunia sekali lagi_

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf mungkin ada yang tidak suka chara favoritnya masuk ke fict ini dan dipasangkan dengan anjing galak (baca:Sajin Komamura)..

Tapi kalau ada yang suka, mohon reviewnya..

◄ll Serigala Dan Kucing, Sebuah Kisah Cinta Abadi ll►

Aneh..

Ya..

Itulah yang kupikirkan.

Aneh..mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Semua itu terjadi ketika aku bertemu dengannya di divisi 2 saat aku akan mengambil Gourou yang tersesat disana.

"Maaf Soi Fon..lagi lagi aku merepotkanmu."

"Ah, tidak apa apa Komamura..lagipula aku senang Gourou menemaniku disini."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

Tiba tiba..

Kulihat sesosok wanita muncul di belakang Soi Fon.

"Ada apa?," tanyanya

"Ah, tidak ada apa apa Yoruichi-sama..tidurlah kembali."

Sekilas kulihat sosoknya yang masih tidak begitu jelas tertutup bayangan.

Kulihat rambut ungu pendek yang sedikit kusut itu bergeser ke samping Soi Fon..

Kini, bisa kulihat jelas sosoknya.

Matanya yang keemasan itu sejenak menatapku.

"Siapa kau?," tanyanya padaku

Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya..

Lidahku kelu rasanya.

Badanku kaku, tak bisa bergerak.

Baru pertama kali aku merasakan yang seperti ini..

"Guk!"

Aku tahu kau mencoba menyadarkanku, Gourou..

Tapi aku benar benar tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dan berkata sesuatu padanya..

"KOMAMURA!," teriak Soi Fon yang sepertinya sudah mulai kesal karena kelakuanku.

"AH..! i..iya..ada apa?," jawabku terbata bata.

"Yoruichi-sama bertanya sesuatu padamu! mengapa kau malah membatu seperti itu?"

"Haduh..sudahlah Soi..tak usah begitu."

"Ta..tapi..dia sudah.."

"Sudahlah, aku tak suka kau seperti itu."

"I..iya baiklah."

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, maaf soal sikapku tadi."

"Hei! tunggu dulu..kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Pertanyaannya menghentikan langkahku..

Ah..padahal aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Uhm, baiklah..kau mau menanyakan apa?"

"Sepertinya telingamu tersumbat sesuatu ya? padahal aku sudah bertanya padamu sejak tadi dan kini harus mengulanginya lagi? hah..merepotkan..aku bertanya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sajin Komamura..ada apa?"

"Komamura ya..kau yang mengadakan pelatihan Zanjutsu itu?"

"Ya, benar."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut pelatihanmu? aku juga ingin meningkatkan kemampuan zanjutsuku."

Jawaban yang begitu mengejutkan.

Tapi juga menggembirakan.

Tak kusangka dia akan mengikuti pelatihanku..

Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Ah..

Tapi tidak mungkin dia yang anggun ini akan bergaul dan dekat denganku.

Haha..

Sudah jelas aku yang seperti ini tidak pantas untuknya.

"Hmm..boleh, kau datang saja ke divisi 7 besok pagi."

"Oh, oke."

- XxX-

Perasaan apa ini..

Mengapa aku bersikap begitu padanya..

Padahal pada wanita lain..

Biasa saja..

Tapi mengapa hanya padanya aku bersikap begini..

Mengapa..

Mengapa..

"Kapten? kapten tidak apa apa? sepertinya daritadi anda tidak fokus pada pekerjaan anda.."

"Ah..Tetsuzaemon, aku tidak apa apa hanya terbayang saja dengan hal terindah yang pernah kulihat."

"Apa itu kapten?"

"Hanya seekor kucing hitam" entah mengapa aku menjawabnya sebagai kucing hitam."

"He? kucing?"

"Iya..kucing," jawabku sambil tersipu.

-XxX-

Apakah dia akan datang?.

Ah..

Perasaanku benar benar kacau saat ini.

Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi melatih jika didepanku ada wanita yang diam diam kucintai?.

"Halo," sapanya didepanku.

"Kupikir kau takkan datang."

"Haha..tenang saja, aku akan selalu memegang ucapanku..ngomong ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diri..aku Yoruichi Shihouin..salam kenal."

"Ya, salam kenal..baiknya aku memangggilmu apa ya."

"Ahaha, panggil saja aku Yoruichi..cukup Yoruichi."

"Baiklah, Yoruichi aku akan memulai pelatihannya..sebaiknya kau bergegas."

"Oki doki."

-XxX-

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Aku bisa berkenalan dengannya dan dia mau mengikuti pelatihanku.

Sepanjang pelatihan pun mataku tak bisa lepas darinya.

Mungkin..

Inilah yang orang orang diluar sana berkata "Indahnya jatuh cinta."

Jatuh cinta..

Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakannya.

Perasaan yang hanya tertuju padanya..

Indah..

Tapi juga menyakitkan.

"Hei Sajin!," ucapnya padaku selepas pelatihan.

"He?"

"Aku boleh kan memanggilmu Sajin?"

"Haha, iya boleh saja."

"Hehe."

Baru kali ini aku melihat dia tersenyum.

Dia menjadi lebih cantik dari biasanya ketika tersenyum..

Andai saja aku bisa memilikimu.

Tapi aku yakin engkau pasti tak mau mempunyai pasangan sepertiku.

Setiap hari kulihat banyak orang bergandengan tangan dengan pasangannya.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa ditemani Tetsuzaemon dan Gourou.

Betapa sedihnya..

Kadang aku berpikir..

Mengapa aku bisa diciptakan seperti ini?

Aku juga tak pernah berharap aku mau terlahir menjadi serigala.

Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Aku diciptakan seperti ini karena aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang shinigami yang kuat.

Shinigami yang hebat..

Shinigami yang selalu dikenang jasanya ketika dia mati.

Bukan shinigami yang sempurna..

Tapi shinigami yang bisa menyempurnakan hidupnya dengan perjuangan dan kegigihan..

Ya..

Itulah aku.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Sajin?," tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak apa apa..mataku sepertinya kemasukan debu..oh ya, apakah boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu nanti?"

"Boleh, aku akan sangat senang bila kau berkunjung."

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan kesana."

Syukurlah dia mau menerima kunjunganku..

Walaupun aku tak mungkin bisa memilikinya.

Tapi menikmati malam dengannya itu sungguh luar biasa.

-XxX-

Tapi semua kegembiraan itu lenyap ketika aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Pemandangan berupa Yoruichi yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang bertopi aneh..

Terlihat mereka sangat intim.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar beberapa kata sebelum pria itu pergi.

"Kau harus segera kembali ke Karakura."

Hanya itu yang bisa kudengar.

"Hai, aku datang," ucapku padanya setelah orang itu pergi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga..aku sudah siapkan teh untukmu."

"Oh ya, orang yang tadi itu..siapa dia?"

"Oh, Kisuke..dia hanya memberitahuku tentang keadaan kota Karakura dan aku diminta untuk segera kesana."

"Dia itu kekasihmu?"

Bodoh sekali pertanyaanku ini.

Sudah jelas kelihatan..bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya.

Mengapa aku malah menanyakannya.

"Kekasihku? hahahahahahaha..yang benar saja, aku tidak suka dia..dia itu mesum! lagipula, dia juga tidak termasuk tipeku."

"Oh, kukira dia kekasihmu..soalnya kulihat kalian begitu dekat."

Walaupun melegakan.

Tapi aku juga tak yakin dia mau menjadi kekasihku.

Mengingat fisikku yang begini.

"Haha..bukan, santai saja lah Sajin," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahuku.

-XxX-

Di pagi harinya..

Kulihat dia sudah siap berangkat ke kota Karakura.

"Hei, Yoruichi kau sudah mau berangkat ya?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Semoga urusanmu lancar disana."

"Semoga saja begitu, baiklah aku berangkat dulu."

Setelah kulihat dia memasuki Senkaimon..

Rasanya khawatir juga melihat dia pergi ke kota Karakura sendirian.

Apalagi akhir akhir ini sekumpulan menos kerap menyerang.

Haahh..

Semoga saja dia tidak apa apa.

-XxX-

"Bagaimana pelatihan Zanjutsunya kapten? apakah sudah ada perkembangan?," tanya Tetsuzaemon di ruanganku.

"Lumayan ada perkembangan, walaupun kurang memuaskan."

*Brak!

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan langsung dibuka dengan kasar oleh salah satu anggota divisi 7.

"Lapor pak! ada sekumpulan besar menos menyerang kota Karakura secara besar besaran!"

"Hei kau! setidaknya kau mengetuk pintu dulu! kau sungguh tidak sopan dihadapan kapten!"

"I..iya maaf.."

"Sudahlah Tetsuzaemon, tidak ada waktu untuk itu..perintahkan seluruh anggota divisi 7 untuk pergi ke kota Karakura..aku akan berangkat duluan, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu disana."

"Baik kapten!"

-XxX-

Kota Karakura..

Tempat tinggal sang shinigami pengganti.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo, kuharap kau bisa menemukan Yoruichi.

Yoruichi..

Dimana kau?

Semoga kau tak diserang oleh para menos itu.

Tapi baru saja aku berharap..

Tiba tiba terlihat beberapa menos mengelilingi sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang kukenal jelas.

Sesuatu itu adalah..

YORUICHI!

"Tenken!," ucapku melepaskan shikai dan membunuh semua menos itu dengan kemampuan shikaiku.

"Hei Yoruichi! kau tidak apa apa?"

"Sa..sajin?"

"Iya! ini aku sajin, ada apa? mengapa kau sampai terluka parah begini?"

"Para menos itu..menyerangku tanpa henti, sudah ku bunuh semua tetap saja masih ada yang berdatangan dan menimpaku dan.. AWAS SAJIN!"

Tiba tiba menos menos itu muncul kembali dan bersiap menembakkan cero padaku.

"Oh sial!"

*Blaarr!

"Uhuk..uhuk..kau tidak apa apa Yoruichi?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku sementara kau babak belur terkena cero karena melindungiku!"

"Ugh..aku tidak apa apa..ini hanya masalah kecil bagiku."

"Masalah kecil katamu?"

*Wuusshh

Para menos terlihat kembali bersiap melancarkan cero.

"Ugh..kurang ajar kalian semua.."

"Kau harus lihat betapa banyaknya mereka di sekelilingmu.."

"Itu tak masalah bagiku, mereka hanyalah menos."

"Hanya menos? bahkan pasukan semut pun bisa mengalahkan gajah, kau tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang, itu tak masalah bagiku..sebaiknya kau duduk dan lihat saja, Yoruichi."

"BANKAI! KOKUJO TENGEN MYO'O!"

* Blaarrr !

-XxX-

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," ujarku pada Yoruichi yang telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ah? dimana aku?"

"Ini di kedai Urahara."

"Kedai Urahara? lalu bagaimana dengan menos tadi?"

"Sudah kuatasi, uhm..maaf Yoruichi karena aku lengah..kau jadi terkena cero sehingga kau tak sadarkan diri."

"Ugh, sudahlah Sajin..tak perlu kau risaukan..aku baik baik saja kok," ucapnya sembari mencoba bangun.

"Hmm, kalau begitu..aku akan kembali ke Soul Society sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu."

Tiba tiba dia mengenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Tolong temani aku disini."

"Apa?"

"Tolong, temani aku disini sampai aku pulih..lalu kita akan kembali ke Soul Society bersama."

"Hmm..mungkin aku bisa meminta izin pada Genryuusai-sama untuk merawatmu disini."

"Terimakasih, Sajin."

"Ya."

-XxX-

"Mengapa kau mau melakukan semua ini?," tanyanya pada saat kami sedang duduk di bangku taman kota Karakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yahh, kau mau menemaniku sampai pulih, menemani jalan jalan, belanja dan lainnya..kau pasti punya alasan khusus bukan?"

"Hmm..mungkin karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku."

"Sahabat?"

"Ya, sahabat.. jika sesuatu yang menyedihkan terjadi dalam hidupmu, aku akan ada untukmu.. Jika sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi dalam hidupku, aku akan berbagi denganmu. Jika kau menyimpang dari jalan, aku akan menegurmu Jika kau melakukan kesalahan, aku akan memaafkanmu.. Jika kau menemukan dirimu dalam kesulitan, aku akan memberikan landasan di mana kau bisa berdiri..karena itulah aku mau melakukan semua ini."

"Sahabat ya, kupikir kau bisa meminta lebih."

"He?"Ah, tidak bukan apa apa."

Apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

Bisa meminta lebih?

-XxX-

Nyamannya kembali kesini..

Ke Soul Society..

Home Sweet Home, haha itulah mungkin yang dikatakan para manusia.

Tapi kemana Yoruichi?

Padahal tadi pagi aku masih bersamanya.

Tapi malam ini tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Terpaksa kucari dia di kediamannya..

Mencari ruang demi ruang demi menemukan sosok yang kucinta.

Hmm?

Ada sebuah ruangan disana dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Dan dengan sebuah lagu diputar disana.

_Cintaku._

_Tak pernah memandang siapa kamu._

_Tak pernah mengharapkan kamu lebih._

_Dari apa adanya dirimu..selalu._

_Cintaku._

_Terasa sempurna karena hatimu._

_Selalu menerima kekuranganku._

_Sungguh indah cintaku._

Sedikit kuintip dari sela pintu.

Dan aku terkejut karena ternyata Yoruichi berada di dalam ruangan itu dengan mengenakan gaun yang sangat cantik.

"Hoi Yoruichi, sedang apa kau disini?," tanyaku sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sajin? mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku sedang mencarimu, karena di divisi 2 tidak ada..aku mencarimu ke rumah ini..ngomong ngomong, mengapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tampil cantik dihadapan lelaki yang kucinta."

"Eh? siapa dia?"

Hatiku langsung berkeluh kesah.

Siapakah lelaki yang dia cinta?

Pasti dia bangsawan sama sepertinya.

"Ku ingin kau tahu, ku ingin kau selalu

Dekat denganmu setiap hariku

Sudahkah kau yakin untuk mencintaiku

Ku ingin hanya satu tuk selamanya

Ku tak melihat dari sisi sempurnamu

Tak peduli kelemahanmu

Yang ada aku jatuh cinta karena hatimu."

Tiba tiba dia bernyanyi sambil memandang mataku.

Apa arti semua ini?

Siapa orang yang dia cinta?

"Apakah kau masih belum sadar juga, Sajin?"

"Belum sadar?"

"Lelaki yang kucinta adalah kau..kau yang selalu menemani hariku, kau yang selalu ada di setiap aku terpuruk, kau yang selalu ada ketika aku sedih dan kau yang membangkitkanku dari jurang keputusasaan..aku mencintaimu, Sajin."

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami berdua.

"Aku tak setuju bila anjing buruk ini menjadi pasangan Yoruichi-sama!"

"Anjing buruk katamu?," ucapku tak terima.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu, Soi Fon."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, YORUICHI-SAMA? aku sudah mengamati kalian berdua sejak lama..kukira kalian cuma teman atau sahabat biasa, tapi mengapa jadinya seperti ini?"

"Dengarkan ini Soi, aku tidak peduli bagaimana fisiknya, bagaimana kekurangannya..AKU TIDAK PEDULI! aku jatuh cinta padanya bukan karena kekuatannya atau jabatannya atau fisiknya! tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya karena hatinya!"

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama."

"Jadi, sudahi semua tingkah lakumu ini..karena yang menentukan pasangan hidupku adalah diriku sendiri bukan KAU!"

"A-ah..Yoruich-sama, tapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi anda."

"Ya, dan bagiku yang terbaik adalah dia, jadi bagaimana jawabanmu Sajin?"

"Tentu saja..aku juga mencintaimu Yoruichi," jawabku diikuti dengan senyumku yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan.

"HAHAHAHA! rasanya aku ingin tertawa setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu..bahagia sekali rasanya diriku pada waktu itu."

"Hei, daripada kau tertawa tak jelas lebih baik kau minumkan susu pada Nanami!"

"Iya, iya..dasar cerewet."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Haha..

Beginilah kehidupan rumah tangga kami.

Dengan dikaruniai 2 anak..Jin'ichi Komamura dan Nanami Komamura.

Kini kami bisa hidup bahagia.

"Ayo, Nanami..waktunya minum susu..loh? Nanami? Nanami? dimana kau?"

"Dia ada di bahumu," jawab Yoruichi.

"He? sejak kapan kau ada disana? wah wah..kau sepertinya berbakat seperti ibumu ya, kau cepat sekali bergerak..bahkan bisa naik ke bahuku..nah ayo turun."

"Ada olang tu," ucap Jin'ichi sambil menunjuk ke pintu.

"Eh? masa? perasaan tidak ada orang disana," jawabku sambil meminumkan susu ke Nanami.

*Ting Tong!

"Hmm..mengapa kau bisa tahu ada orang disana, Jin'ichi?"

"Kedengalan kok."

"Hah? terdengar apanya?"

"Suala kakinya kedengalan."

"He? mengapa ayah tidak mendengar apa apa ya?"

"Oh! Tetsuzaemon! ada apa?," tanya Yoruichi yang membuka pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini pada kapten," jawabnya sambil memberikan sekotak kue dan mainan.

"Wah, terimakasih Tetsuzaemon..kau baik sekali selalu memberi hadiah seperti ini."

"Ya, itu karena aku senang sekarang kapten bisa berbahagia..tidak seperti dulu yang selalu murung.."

"Wah wah, kau peduli sekali ya dengan atasanmu."

"Begitulah, aku pamit dulu ya..ada tugas yang harus kulaksanakan."

"Oh begitu, baiklah..terimakasih hadiahnya ya!," ucap Yoruichi sambil menutup pintu.

"Hei Yoruichi..obat yang diberikan Urahara itu, apa efeknya bagi anak kita?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku heran mengapa Jin'ichi bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Tetsuzaemon yang bahkan aku tak mendengarnya, dan Nanami yang sangat cepat dalam melangkah."

"Hmm..katanya, obat itu akan meniadakan kemungkinan anak kita akan mempunyai fisik sepertimu, tapi kemampuannya akan tetap diturunkan..dan efek samping dari obat itu adalah kemampuan kita yang menurun sebanyak 50%."

"Jadi..Jin'ichi mempunyai panca indra yang tajam seperti serigala dan Nanami yang mempunyai kecepatan sepertimu adalah efek obat itu?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Wah..sepertinya kalian akan menjadi orang yang hebat dan kuat nantinya," ucapku sambil menggendong Jin'ichi dan Nanami.

Ah..

Begitu senangnya diriku.

◄ll The End ll►

Oh ya, Yoruichi disini kubuat berambut pendek seperti pada saat dia menjadi kapten dulu

Karena menurutku Yoruichi lebih cantik pada saat berambut pendek daripada pada saat berambut panjang XD

Review please


End file.
